Christmas Wish
by DreadPirateRoberts
Summary: Set during HBP. She used to love Christmas, it was her favorite time of year. But now everything had changed and it was all his fault.


**Christmas Wish**

**A/N: This story came about from a re-reading of the HBP, and a song which they played on the radio at work. Listening to the lyrics I thought this song would be perfect for a Remus/Tonks fic. So here it is.****The song is All I want for Christmas**

The 24th of December. Christmas Eve. The night was filled with the sounds of Carol singers, some with angelic voices, some with not so angelic voices, but each and every voice filled with laughter, happiness. Simply because tomorrow was Christmas, and they would be sat huddled round the fire, ripping into presents as quickly as possible, while loved ones held them close, or chuckled in amusement. She used to love Christmas, it was her favourite time of year.

Christmas Eve and she would be sat in front of a bluebell flamed fire with her mother and father, singing Christmas carols loudly and joyfully. The eggnog (a muggle drink her father was particularly fond of) and the Butterbeer would be well stocked, and drunk fairly quickly by her and her father, while her mother looked on, an expression of amusement, disgust, and love plastered on her face. Except this year.

This Christmas she wanted to lock herself in her flat and never come out. She wanted to pelt the carol singers with anything she could lay her hands on, or hex them into oblivion, and then they wouldn't have a reason to be so happy. She wanted them to be miserable, to suffer like her. She wanted Christmas over with. No mistletoe, no laughing and singing with her parents, no presents, and no stuffing herself until she was ready to be sick. And it was his entire fault. Remus sodding Lupin, and his bloody inferiority complex. "Too old, too poor and too dangerous my arse" she mumbled, letting out a sigh and taking another mouthful of Firewhisky, grimacing as it burnt her throat.

Nymphadora Tonks was one very unhappy witch as proven by her inability to morph, and her limp mousy brown hair. Christmas Eve and she was sat staring out of the window, into the dark streets. Hoping against all hope she would see a figure, or more specifically the figure of one Remus sodding Lupin, heading towards her flat. Glaring at a particularly bad carol singer she lifted her wand and waved it in the direction of the radio, cursing as another Christmas song filtered through the air. However she did not turn the radio off, instead she listened.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas __There's just one thing I need __I don't care about the presents __Underneath the Christmas tree __I just want you for my own __More than you could ever know __Make my wish come true __All I want for Christmas is... __You __I don't want a lot for Christmas __There's just one thing I need __I don't care about the presents __Underneath the Christmas tree __I don't need to hang my stocking __There upon the fireplace __Santa Claus won't make me happy __With a toy on Christmas day __I just want you for my own __More than you could ever know __Make my wish come true __All I want for Christmas is you __You baby __I won't ask for much this Christmas __I don't even wish for snow __I'm just gonna keep on waiting __Underneath the mistletoe __I won't make a list and send it __To the North Pole for Saint Nick __I won't even stay awake to __Hear those magic reindeers click __'Cause I just want you here tonight __Holding on to me so tight __What more can I do __Baby all I want for Christmas is you __Ooh baby __All the lights are shining __So brightly everywhere __And the sound of children's __Laughter fills the air __And everyone is singing __I hear those sleigh bells ringing __Santa won't you bring me the one I really need __Won't you please bring my baby to me... __Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas __This is all I'm asking for __I just want to see my baby __Standing right outside my door __Oh I just want you for my own __More than you could ever know __Make my wish come true __Baby all I want for Christmas is... __You_

Letting out a bitter laugh, she waved her wand at the radio, cutting of the next song completely. A lone tear slowly made its way down her cheek as she remembered the words. "All I want for Christmas is you" she whispered sadly, her hand automatically reaching for the picture next to her. It was one taken during one of the quieter periods, in a muggle park somewhere near Ipswich. In it Remus, in his tatty worn out clothes, had a cheeky smile plastered on his face, as his arms wrapped round her waist, before pulling her into his lap, and placing a quick kiss on her lips. It had been taken during there second date, and it was the second happiest time of her life. The first being the moment he had worked up the courage to ask her out.

She didn't know how long she had spent watching the photo, and repeating the song, but she had failed to notice the slim figure make its way up the street, towards her building. She failed to notice as it glanced upwards, its eyes lingering on her, before slipping into the building. She did however notice the knock on her door, quite and unsure. Like whoever had knocked was not sure whether he should be there or not. Schooling her face into an angry expression, she stormed towards the door, cursing rather loudly at the table that had dared to trip her up. Flinging the door open she opened her mouth, ready to shout at the person for interrupting her train of thought, when she saw something she had never expected.

There at the other side of the door was the man she had just been thinking about, Remus Lupin. He looked different to when she had last seen him, he was thinner, more worn out and covered in more scars than mad eye had ever had. He was just about to turn around and walk away, muttering that he shouldn't have come when she reached out and dragged him inside, slamming the door shut behind her. "Remus" she muttered reaching towards him, feeling wherever she could get in an attempt to figure out whether he was real, or just another figment of her imagination. When she was certain he was indeed real, she flung herself at him, breaking down in his arms.

She didn't know how he had done it, but he managed to get her over to the couch, and pull her down onto it, as she shuffled in as close as she could get, determined not to let him go, for fear he may disappear. It took her a good ten minutes to compose herself, before sitting up, her hand still holding his tight so he couldn't get away, at least not without hurting her. "Thank you Santa" she whispered to herself, as she remembered the lyrics she was singing earlier. "I had to come and see you Dora" he whispered in her ear, and she closed her eyes, savouring the feel of his hot breath tickling her ear. Right now she didn't care that he had broken it off with her, or that he had the delusion that they couldn't be together, or that he had broken her heart. All that mattered was that he was there, whispering in her ear.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear, tightening her grip as she felt him stiffen and attempt to pull away. "I don't care that you're too old, too poor or too dangerous Remus. I love you, and I'm not afraid to say it. I also know you love me too, so don't try to deny it." Her gaze found his, and she sucked in her breath waiting for his reaction, waiting for the speech she had received hundreds and thousands of time before. "Your right I do love you, which is why" As soon as she had recovered from the shock of the words leaving his lips, she cut him off quickly before he could add the usual parts, "Which is why you need to forget all the reasons, just for tonight and let yourself love me, don't hold back" she said her voice thick with emotion.

He held her gaze for a few minutes before letting his eyes move downwards to her lips. She was just about to say something, when Remus' lips stole her breath away, kissing her tentivly, and softly, something she rectified when she put all of her pent up passion into the kiss, to which he responded in kind. All in all, this might just be the best Christmas ever, she thought, as they made their way towards her bedroom, always keeping contact, either with their lips, or their roaming hands.

Slowly but surely she became more aware that she was not alone in the bed. Somebody lay under her, her body moulded to his, where no part of her body was left untouched by him, her body still tingling from the night before, and the feelings that had been shown, proven. Opening her eyes, she smiled as the form of Remus was laid under her, asleep, looking as youthful as she has ever seen it. Trailing her finger slowly down his face, neck and chest, she placed a quick kiss on his lips, treasuring the moment, savouring ever last detail of his naked body, and the feel of it against her own. Slowly untangling herself she crept towards her drawer and pulled out her camera. She quickly took the picture before stuffing it back where it came from. Humming quietly to herself she settled back in bed next to him, smiling at the song she was humming. It was the song she had heard on the radio last night.

She knew that when he woke up things would change. He would jump up and say it was a mistake, before telling her the three totally crap reasons, to which she would argue back, then he would end up leaving her all alone again, and her hair which had returned to its usual pink last night, would once again be black. Yet he loved her, and couldn't just vanish his feelings away, as easily as he can vanish anything else, she knew. So she made a silent vow that she would not give up on him, she would fight, and she would damn well win. But for now she was content to watch him as he slept, to listen to ever noise, to feel every twitch of his muscles. Just for now she would press herself as close as she could to him, to savour him. Pushing the thought of his impeding guilt, and subsequent departure out of her mind. For now she was truly happy.

"All I want for Christmas is you"


End file.
